Tilian
Tilian is a character and antagonist from A.T.O.M.. He is Axel's clone and the leader of the Mu-Team. He is a mix of Axel's DNA, DNA from a crocodile, a gecko, a cobra and a chameleon. Appearance Being a mutant clone his appearance differs a lot from Axel's. Tilian is taller, bulkier and slightly more muscular. He has orange hair and completely red eyes without a visible pupil. His skin is forest green and covered in scales, the area around his mouth is of a lighter green color, just like his chest and the scales on his forearms. His teeth are pointed, the fangs are a little longer. He wears a dark green mission outfit with a design very similar to Axel's outfit in season 1. There are light green and orange details. His shoes are also colored in light green, orange and gray. He bears the red Mu-Team insignia on his chest. Personality Tilian is quite aggressive and gets angry easily. Sometimes he even forgets reason and attacks without thinking first if someone provokes him (cf. "Resurrection" 2, episode 5, where Axel makes fun of him to make Tilian attack him). As Axel's clone he is the natural leader of the Mu-Team and manages to keep it together. He respects Lee's decisions and follows his orders without asking. He defends Lee until he wants to kill the Alpha Teens in "Full Circle". Tilian hesitates to finish off Lioness as she had saved his life earlier, which he did not understand. As he cannot kill her, he turns against Lee and decides that they should help the Alpha Teens to defeat him, or else Lee would destroy the Mu-Team. Whether or not he turns good remains unknown, since he had to help Axel to help himself. Relationships Axel Manning - Axel is his original. Tilian escapes from the lab to hunt him down. There is a deep aversion for Axel that causes him to fight and try to destroy him. For a long time his only purpose and goal seems to be Axel's destruction. Mr Janus Lee - Tilian respects Lee and his decisions a lot. He obeys without asking and feels indebted to Lee who gave him and the others life. Firekat - Firekat respects him as the leader of the team and apparently these two get along best. Wrecka - Since Wrecka is not the most clever one in the team Tilian does not think very high of him (just like everyone else). Yet he and the others go to look for Wrecka in "The Oddest Couple", but that is most likely because Lee ordered them to do so, since no one noticed he was missing in the first place. Stingfly - One cannot say much about their relationship other than that they are teammates and have to work together for Mr Lee. Rayza - Same goes for Rayza. Tilian is not very fond of his male teammates as they complain a lot about Lee's orders. Abilities *He can shoot venom from his fangs which paralyzes anything it touches temporarily. *Due to his chameleon DNA he can blend in with surfaces and disappear. *He can lose limbs to distract his enemies and regrow them within seconds. *As Axel's clone he fights with a similar style. It resembles Jo-Lan a lot, yet he cannot use his spiritual power to produce energy waves, etc. *He can talk to snakes (maybe even other reptiles) and give them orders (in "Zoo Story" he orders a snake to tie up Axel to immobilize him) *He is very strong and can even deform metal (in "A Shock to the System" he tears off the cover of Axel's Airjet with his bare hands) Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Supervillains Category:Mutants Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Humanoid Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series